Anything and Everything
by Buddyboy98
Summary: -Complete- Fifteen Years Ago, Rose left her daughter in the arms of the father. Now as she returns, old flames will be reignited, old enemies will want to destroy her and all the while she must deal with a daughter that doesn't know who she is.
1. All Good Things Must End

**Prologue**

The pale moon light shone down upon Central Park in the center of New York City as a young woman hastened through the still and calm entrance, she was dressed in an all-black form fitting uniform that identified her as the Huntsgirl. But she was no longer the Huntsgirl, her name was Rose, and she was now the mother of a child, a beautiful baby girl who she had given her life as she knew it for. That gurgling baby that she carried was warped in a simple brown blanket, which was the only thing she had to give and that would be enough. Rose took a deep breath in and looked up at the moon. He was late, with a groan she realized that he was always late, and this was the wrong time for his lack of punctuality.

Anxiety filled her mind as she looked down at the baby whose brown eyes were drifting up and down. Rose knew that she was tired but she would be able to sleep soon enough, as soon as her father showed up like he had promised her. Shaking her head to remain alert, she realized that she too was dead tired, that wouldn't work out too well when she was leaving. This moment was defining in her life and she was going to accept it fiercely, it was the moment that she rejected her birthright and turned her back on her family and their way of life. What had ultimately sealed her fate and her decision to do this was the exact moment that she had found out she was pregnant, and the moment she knew who the father was. She was leaving for her daughter's safety, and the father of her daughter's safety.

Rose's eyes shot open and she yelped with surprise as she heard a whooshing sound behind her, spinning on her heel she was relieved to find that it was Jake in his human form. He shot her an apologetic glance. "I'm so sorry I'm late babe…are you alright?"

"He knows, and if finds her he'll kill her, not to mention me too, that's if I stay" Rose said walked forward and gently handing the baby to Jake.

The young man accepted the child and gently began to rock her in his arms, he looked at Rose and cast her a heavy questioning glance. "Rose-…?"

She pressed a finger to his lips gently and smiled at him, in her clear blue eyes he could see sadness. "If I stay here they will find me and her and kill us both, the Huntsman really didn't care that I was pregnant, but when they tested her then they knew, and he swore he would kill me…"

"I understand…" Jake said quietly trying to block the well of tears that were held up.

She smirked at him, a very sad smirk. "Just promise me two things, she'll always be cared for and loved…"

Jake raised an eyebrow at her. "You don't need to worry about that, what else, anything and I'll do it"

"Tell her about me, one day, I just want her to know what day what I did for her" Rose said with a hint of a break in her voice.

He nodded and looked down at the sleeping baby in his arms, this was his daughter, his flesh and blood, and now it seemed that this little girl was the only connection that she would have with Rose. But that wasn't true either, he would always have a connection to the woman standing in front of him, always and that was all that mattered at this point. Jake almost forgot the fact that he had been bringing something special for Rose, looking down he spied the duffel bag that he had dropped, using his leg he kicked it over to her. On that she picked it up and quickly unzipped it, her mouth opened and her eyes widened. "H-How much is this exactly?"

"A quarter of a million," Jake smiled and winked at her. "That should take care of you, wherever you're going anyway…"

Rose almost choked on her saliva. "Where did you get this kind of money? Did you rob a bank or something?"

Laughing he kept rocking the little child nestled in the crook of his arm. "No, it was a part of my inheritance, my Grandma died and for some reason she decided to leave me a lot of money, I knew that it would come in useful someday…"

She smiled and leaned forward kissing him longingly, they both were trying to make the moment last, because as they believed it, it was the last one that they would ever share. When they separated, she opened her eyes fully and pulled away from his face never breaking contact with his eyes. "What about that second that I asked you to do for me? Will you?" She asked curiously.

"When the time is right…she'll know…" Jake smirked and winked at her again.

Then her guard dropped and she reached forward and kissed him feverishly again wanting to savor the moment, she broke contact quickly when she realized that he wasn't really responding to her. "What is it? Am I doing something wrong?"

"No, you couldn't be any more good at that," Jake grinned and then he lightly moved his arm to motion to the baby. "I would kiss you just as hard but I really don't want to crush eh…did you give her a name…?"

Rose shook her head and shrugged. "Alyssa…Alyssa Long, I hope you don't mind that do you?"

"It's a beautiful name," Jake said looking down at the now sleeping child. "I'll tell her that you named her…"

Laughing she reached down and grabbed the bag, and then she knew the moment she had been dreading had arrived. Rose looked at him sadly and breathed a wearisome sigh. "I have to get going now…"

"Ah I know you do," Jake frowned holding back tears. "I love you so much, you have no idea how much I'll miss you…"

She simply turned, looked down at the baby in his arms one last time, looked at his face one more time and winked at him. "I'll see you around"

In a blink of an eye with the bag in tow, she bolted, she ran as if her life depended on it. Jake kept his eyes trained on her back and as soon as she was out of sight he turned his attention back to the sleeping baby in his arms and smiled. "Let's get you home, you must be tired…"

With that, he turned and walked in the opposite direction, he didn't want to look back on what he had just left, but the infant in his arms who couldn't be more than a day old would always remind him of Rose. He would just have to live with it.


	2. Alyssa Long

**Chapter 1**

The alarm clock buzzed wildly and a hand popped out of the ball over covers on the bed and slammed down on the snooze button, a groan escaped the young woman wrapped in the ball of comforters. She hated the mornings and she never wanted to get up before seven, but it was six thirty and a typical Manhattan morning of fog and the eventual rain storm. Reaching for the pillow that her head was laying on, Alyssa Long brought the pillow over her head. Her father would be calling for her any minute now and she silently hoped today that he had slept it. But he never did, ever, and that annoyed her to no end. "Lyss you better wake up or you'll be late!"

Alyssa groaned, and then she heard her father's voice again. "Don't make me come in there!"

Throwing the pillow off her head and to the side she sighed. "I'm up Daddy!"

**OOOO**

This was the part of the job she hated working as a cop on Los Angeles California where a police officer's work is never done, she typically had to chase suspects down the sidewalk during rush hour and the morning commute. But in the case of this man, he had chosen to run from the police at night. Detective Rose Thorn had been working on a case of serial killer had killed several children, then it was almost three o'clock in the morning when she discovered it who had been the killer. That had caused her to take a team to the suspect's house and arrest the man, but he began to flee as the team approached the home, much to her dismay that meant that she would have to chase the man in the cold. But at least she knew that she wouldn't be alone by the several officers following her and the squad of police cars who were following her, she struggled to keep her breath, and then she wondered if she would get him.

But fate would play in her favor in this case, the suspect she was chasing was running across a cross walk and just before he crossed onto the next block, he tripped face forward into the pavement. With her last boost of energy, she finally reached him with her gun drawn, putting his foot on her back, she kept the handgun she gripped trained in his head. "You got luck this time you stupid bitch!"

Rose smiled and snickered. "I would have caught you anyway, Mitchell Carrows you are under arrest for murder and evading arrest, you have the right to remain silent anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law, you have the right to an attorney if you cannot offered one then the courts will provide one too you, do you understand these rights as I have read them too you?"

"I want a lawyer!" Mitchell yelled as he was surrounded by several policemen and women with their guns drawn.

Shaking her hair out of her face, Rose could see her breath and she panted. "Good, cuff him…"

**OOOO**

Jake Long was leaning up against the counter in his apartment's kitchen sipping coffee and waiting for his daughter to appear out of the hall, he blew out a sigh and shook his head impatiently. She was running late and he wasn't going to clear her tardy, she would have to stay in detention and learn her lesson, and that solved and different problem to, she would have somewhere to stay afterschool. Jake had to go to the Isle of Draco today, there was a rumor floating around the magical world that the Huntsclan had returned to power, and there was nothing more than he wanted for that rumor to be just a rumor and not true. He smiled when Alyssa marched out of the hall with her books in one hand.

"I bet you thought I would be late wouldn't you?" Alyssa smirked at him.

He narrowed his eyes dryly and smiled. "The thought did cross my mind, you look nice today…"

His daughter was dressed in a pair of blue jeans and black blouse and her hair was sleek and straight falling down her back in a blonde waterfall, she smiled at Jake. "Thanks Daddy, do you have my lunch money? Give it to me and I'll be going."

Jake reached into the pocket of his jeans and pulled a crinkled five dollar bill out of his pants, he smiled and handed it to her. "Here you are, and I might be a little late tonight, I have to bring Fu to the Isle of the Draco and listen to your Great-Grandfather, he's got something to tell us…"

"And what would that be about?" Alyssa asked raising an eyebrow after putting the five dollar bill in her pants pocket.

Jake smiled. "That's not for you to know, there's twenty on the fridge for you after school if you want to order a pizza or something, or I guess you could go to Trixie's house…"

"Fine, don't tell me, I don't want to know," Alyssa smiled turning on her heel towards the front door. "Have a good day Daddy, tell Fu and Great-Grandpa that I said hi"

He simply smiled and turned back to staring at the sleek counter, he wondered if he would have a good day after the repercussions of this rumor. If things went exactly the opposite of what he wanted, then there was a new Huntsman somewhere, plotting the doom of the Dragons, and every magical creature that existed. And Jake would have to stop him, as always.

**OOOO**

His father was powerful man, and whenever he entered this place, everyone showed him respect even if he didn't want it. In the antechamber before the main control center, the Huntsboy stopped and steadied his breathing for a moment and then with a tap of his booted heal the two metallic doors before him slid open. He walked with misplaced confidence; every step he took that seemed to have confidence in it was a fake, through his masked face he could see his father sitting on a throne like chair in the center of the circular room. Time seemed to speed up his steps before he could blink he was kneeling before the Huntsman who was sitting on the chair.

"Father…Master…" The Huntsboy bowed.

The Huntsman looked at the top of his son's head and smiled through his mask. "I have a task for you to prove that you are capable of holding the position at my side my son…"

"Anything and I will do it…" He said with a subservient tone.

"We have through reliable information learned that the American Dragon will be departing to the Isle of Draco this morning," The Huntsman elaborated with a smug tone. "I want you to follow him and see where the entrance is, if you succeed, you will have made me proud…"

Biting his lip he cast his father and questioning look. "Alone? You trust me to do it alone?"

"Yes, I think you're training has progressed enough to the point where you could at least incapacitate him and bring him back," He responded reaching into a small bag he had in his hand and pulling a small vial of liquid out giving it to the Huntsboy. "Drink this if things don't work out, do not fail me son, I am extending you a great deal of trust, impress me…"

With that, the Huntsboy nodded rose to his feet spun on his heel and walked back to the entrance. The Huntsman watched his son walk out of the room and he kept his eyes on him until the doors shut behind him, he wondered if his son could do it. But his thoughts were derailed when he heard the voice of another Hunter sound of behind him. "Master, I've broken into several of the human telephone corporation's databases, and I am monitoring the database for all tags that match the name of the Huntsgirl, regrettably there has been no hits, but we will keep trying…"

The Huntsman narrowed his eyes and smiled. "Good, monitor the database and alert me when you have a match, she must be found and I will not settle for anything less than that…"


	3. Paul Contacts Rose

**Chapter 2**

Every single time that she entered her apartment she was bombarded by gratefulness at the man who had been instrumental in her ability to purchase it, Jake, the money that he had given her that night had allowed her to buy the three essential things she needed. A car, her apartment and the 'special' furnishings she had, were all that she needed. The Police Academy had been free to enter, and once she had been given a commission she had steady income, life had certainly been fair to her, that didn't mean she was happy, but Rose did her best every day to convince herself that she was happy. Shrugging her coat off of her back, she gripped it in her hands and hung it on the coat rack next to the door with a heavy sigh.

It was one of those nights that she hated, the nights were she wouldn't be able to sleep, or should she have said a morning where she couldn't sleep. It was four in the morning and she wondered what the rest of the city was doing, they were all sleeping, she felt sorry for her fellow officers, they were the true insomniacs of the city. Sitting herself down of the couch she sighed again and ran her hands over her face. She assumed that she would try to get some sleep, even though in a few hours she would end up going to work at eight.

Closing her eyes she laid her head back and sighed again, maybe she would catch some sleep. And then the blasted phone rang waking her up out of her near sleeping state, she growled as grasped the phone, whoever this was they were gonna pay for not letting her sleep. Pressing a button on the phone she held it up to her ear and spat through her teeth a mildly polite answer. "Hello?"

"_Detective_ Rose Thorn, since when did you go by that? When I knew you, you were the Huntsgirl?" A melodious somewhat snide voice replied.

Rose's eyes narrowed and she almost broke the phone in half. "Who is this?"

"I'm hurt, you can't remember me? We were practically raised together, come one I'll give you a minute to think" The voice sounded amused.

This wasn't funny, if they had found her she needed to know how much time she had left to hit the road, or how much time she had left to batten down the hatches and protect herself. "There were a lot of people, memories fuzz"

"Paul, Paul Sindacco, now do you remember, actually I go by Huntsman now Rose but I can make an exception with you" Paul said with a smugness.

Rose almost dropped the phone.

**OOOO**

These trips to the Isle were something that he hated to do, they were long and complicated. Every day the Dragon Council changed the location of the portal, and it was the day that the portal was located in the center of the Grand Central Station, much to Jake's dismay. He had to bypass the station security, and keep the eyes of the humans off of him while he activated the portal and entered it. It was all so very tiresome. But Jake had to do it to keep the Isle safe and a secret.

Stepping out of Taxi Cab, he walked to the passenger's window and handed his driver some money and immediately made his way into the station. He hated fighting people to get into the station and he also hated waiting for the right moment to activate the portal itself. Every time that is was available in Grand Central Station it would always end up in crowded area, hopefully this time it was in so deserted corridor or behind a wall.

Jake didn't notice the hooded youth shadowing his footsteps, the boy was carrying and bag and he was intent on carrying out his mission.

**OOOO**

"It happened in his sleep," Paul sounded bored. "It was a stroke, a large and very violent stroke, our coroners believe it was a pulmonary embolism"

If ever she wanted to reach out and strangle someone over the phone, this was one of those times. She may not have liked the Huntsman, hell she downright hated him, but the man was the only family she had left. He was her Uncle, and she knew that Paul had killed him, even though he would never admit that to her because that would make him a traitor. The entire Huntsclan would turn against him and kill him, murdering the Huntsman was a crime in the organization punishable by death. "What did you do?"

"Me," He said mocking her anger. "Why would I attack that brutish old man? Besides he appointed me his successor a few days before he died…"

Rose bared her teeth. "How on earth did you get him to do that?"

"Well he was suffering and the pain and failing memory must have made him do it," Paul explained. "But that's not what I'm calling for…"

She snickered. "What happened? Did lure Erin back to you?"

"Shut up no, since we came back into the country, we've based ourselves in New York," Paul seethed. "There are two of them now, Dragons, and they've been in our way at every step of the way, I need your help…"

Rose could not believe she was hearing this, he waited fifteen years to call her to handle dragons. "You want me to deal with two Dragons, I don't do that anymore I'm afraid to say, so unless you've got a better offer…"

"The smaller one, the female, I know she's his, and he's training her and I need someone like you to come in handle them" Paul said seriously.

Oh like hell she was going to kill her own daughter, in that moment she knew Jake was training their daughter to be the next American Dragon and with this, it put her in a bad position. She pressed the receiver closer to her mouth and she narrowed her eyes. "How is a smaller Dragon a problem?"

"She gets in our way more than he does, so what do you say?" Paul asked.

Rose bit her lips and sighed cursing herself for even uttering these words, even if she hadn't seen Jake in fifteen years. "Well the best answer I can provide is to take one of them out, the smaller one or the American Dragon"

"I know that and that's why I sent one of my best Hunters out today to kill him, but for the smaller one I need someone like you," Paul retorted. "Are you up for it? Unless that would be a problem with your cop job…"

She grit her teeth seething with anger at this point. "And what if I except…?"

"There will be a Jet waiting for you at Los Angeles International Airport in a few hours," Paul said sensing her anger and letting out a laugh. "I look forward to hearing an answer from you, call this number back if you accept"

Without saying anything else, she hung the phone and in a flash of anger she gripped the phone and threw it the plasma television shattering it into pieces. She couldn't believe she had just heard that, or the fact that she had listened to that man. They had a strange relationship Paul and her, they were virtual rivals, and while many had expected her to become the first female Huntsmaster, they also considered him a prime contender for it.

The man had baited her, and she took the snare, and she might have forced herself back into the life she had abandoned and she might be forced to kill her daughter. No, she wasn't going to do that, even if it cost her life.

**OOOO**

This was great, for once the damn portal was in a deserted hallway and he wasn't forced to hide and wait for the right moment. While he strode down the hallway, his ears twitched back, and he knew he was being followed or at least another person was going in his same direction, but Jake was willing to go with the first one. Spying one of the corridors that his senses were telling him contained the portal, he smirked and slipped into the corridor itself. And as he expected the person that was following him, stopped, taking that sign that he had spooked the person he stopped. It would be here, and he would have to wait for it to come to him, which provided him great timing.

His ear twitched back and he knew the person was right behind him. "You know something about Dragon ears? They have very sensitive hearing…"

With that he turned on his heel and saw the person had brandished a medium sized Huntstaff, he smiled and shook his head at the foolishness of the boy. And yes this was a boy that they had sent against him, they were indeed getting desperate. Then he saw the boy charging at him, with one fell kick of his legs against the boy's stomach, the staff dropped from the boy's hand and he fell backwards hitting his head against polished floor.

Making a sound in his lower stomach, he wrapped his hands around the boy's stomach and tossed him over his shoulder. The Huntsclan had attempted to kill him and they sent a kid to do it, they should have at least sent someone who closer to his age. He began to tap his foot impatiently waiting for the portal.


	4. The Mirror Is Shattered

**Chapter 3**

This place had been the secret domain of the Dragons for generations and it had only remained that way through a combination of magic, cunning and power. Placed in the Devils Sea off of the coast of China, it was feared by mostly everyone through a tale that had been weaved by the First Dragon Council, and that tale of mysterious beings and powers of sinking ships in that area remained strong to this day. Jake could tell that the Sun had been over the main Island for many hours now and it offered him a brilliant view of the Dragon Council Palace, it was tinged in Gold and Silver and at the crest of it sat a diamond. He knew of course that this Diamond was a replica of the all powerful Diamond of Draco, the object that gave the Dragons their power, the real Diamond was now contained in the Palace under very heavy guard. "American Dragon," A heavy voice asked as Jake reached the Entrance of the Palace.

Jake smiled at the man, he was the Captain of the Guards for the entire Palace, and he had been one of the nicer guards that Jake had ever met. "Captain, are you well?"

"Very," He nodded. "And it seems that you have brought a guest, is he invited or …uninvited?"

With an exertion of his strength he tossed the boy off of his shoulder and onto the dirt ground. "Uninvited, it seems that the Huntsclan made an attempt on my life"

The Captain looked down at the unconscious Hunter and frowned. "This is a teenager! How did they honestly think that you could be killed by him?"

All Jake did was shrug and fold his arms around his chest as if to think, he really didn't know why they would send this child against him to fail so miserably, shaking his head in amused astonishment he lightly kicked the boy in the stomach. "Search him, and bring his possessions to the Council, then make sure to lock him up some place cozy"

"I will do that immediately Sir," The Captain nodded. "But you should know that your Grandfather and the rest of the Council are waiting for you now"

**Los Angeles, California, The Apartment of Detective Rose Thorn **

It had been years since she had even been inside her '_special room_' that she had built into her apartment, it contained every single weapon that she had and she knew that she would to come back here to collect them all. Right now she had to go to New York and deal with everything that was happening now, and she only needed a Huntstaff and a few Guns, that would suffice for what was to come. Rose knew that her old 'friend' Paul was playing her, she knew that he was trying to lure her back to them so that she could be killed, but that wasn't going to happen, she would play his little game for now to find out exactly what he was up too, she just knew that if she didn't play her cards right she would be dead in the end. And if Rose had anything to say about it, he would be killed, and she would be the one to do it. Even though that would earn her a permanent Death Mark instead of the exile that she was now living in.

With her blonde hair tied back into a tight bun on her head instead of her regular braid, Rose pulled back her Air Conditioner Control panel and tossed it onto the floor. That reveled a silver key pad that was the only way she could access the room. Typing in the code, she heard a whining come from the false wall and then it retracted to reveal a boxy room that was illuminated by several panels of florescent lights, her eyes immediately darted to a single mannequin that wore her black hunting clothes and that wasn't the thing that she had came after, it was the bullet proof vest that the dummy wore. It was her trusty vest that had saved her life countless times, and now she was going to need it, '_No Hunter is complete without a nice bullet vest_' that was something that she had learned when she was a teenager.

**Isle of Draco, Dragon Council Audience Room **

The entire chamber was illuminated with crude touches and the occasional candle, The American Dragon took his time walking to the large table where all of the Councilors were. He hadn't been here to see them in months and he knew that if they summoned him, then it could only be very important, and when it came to the Huntsclan, they knew that with his special history with them, then he would have to be informed. Because if it had anything to do with the former Huntsgirl, then they all knew that it would affect him and his daughter. It was strange to come here and address his Grandfather as the head of the Council, he had taken a place on the Council after the traitor Chang had died. And he had been accelerated over the years to be the head of the Council and the leader of all Dragons on Earth.

"Welcome Back American Dragon," Lao Shi told him bowing his head. "We were concerned over your tardiness"

Jake smiled and managed to glance at all five of Councilors. "I had a little problem, The Huntsclan made an attempt on me"

"He may just be a lost Human" Councilor Andam of Africa suggested from the right of Lao Shi.

Shaking his head he smiled at the Councilor. "Unless random humans carry Huntstaffs I doubt that, I have no doubt it was them"

A collective gasp came from all of the Councilor's and Lao Shi shot them all a look that meant in no simple words that they had to be silent, he knew that this was coming, he just didn't know that it would come so fast. "Silence! We have a task for you Dragon Long"

"I was expecting that" Jake responded with a flat expression.

Lao Shi shook his head. "Our initial intelligence reports have been confirmed this morning, the spies that are among the Huntsman's lair in New York have confirmed that they are moving against you and your daughter and they're mildly confident that they can do it"

"Well, they've been trying to kill me for twenty years, and if they even look at my daughter I'll kill them all" Jake responded coolly.

He looked at his Grandfather closely and he could see the worry in his eyes, he had learned that look when he was a teenager and he knew that it meant trouble. "There is more to it than that, you didn't let me explain why they're confident that they can do it, it seems that they have made contact with your shall we say …former companion the Huntsgirl, and they have been made aware of Alyssa's heritage"

"No" Jake said finding that it was the only thing he could manage to say from the shock.

But that didn't make sense in his mind, Rose would never betray him or their daughter, she would die before they let anything happen to her. It had to be something else, they had to be tagging them or tracking them, or maybe she did…he hadn't seen Rose in over fifteen years and she could be a totally different person. "Yes, and we monitored a communication coming out of their new facility, they've found her and there luring her here, however we don't know what they intend to do with her"

Shutting his eyes, he sighed deeply. "How? Out of all places to hide in the world, how did they find her?"

"We are not sure, but the fact remains, if the Huntsclan gets to the Huntsgirl before we do she's dead, and perhaps you and your daughter will be in that effect" Lao Shi said quietly.

Anger shot through him at his Grandfather's words, he was not going to let them touch his daughter. "And what do you want to me to go and rescue her from them!"

"Yes" Lao Shi nodded.

"AND HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME DO THAT WHEN I HAVE DO IDEA WHERE IN THE HELL SHE IS!" Jake yelled at the top of his lungs.

Lao Shi held his hands up. "We know where she will be, if you would calm down and follow me, I will show you"

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X **


	5. Damsel in Distress

**Chapter 4 **

The orders were simple, they were to extract the Huntsgirl from the plane, get her in the car and proceed to the Huntslair Entrance. But there were other orders as well from the Huntsman himself, somehow they were supposed to incapacitate her and that would be very hard, they had all heard of the stories and rumors. She was a very smart woman and they wondered if she already knew that this was going to happen, the team commander was fairly sure that she knew that this was an ambush.

Therefore he had gotten into contact with the Huntsman and he was fairly convinced of the same thing, so in the event that she resisted, he was supposed to shot her in the legs and handcuff her. That process was something that the Huntsman had suggested, his only response when the commander asked his reasoning behind that was that he knew her and if they wanted to pull this off, they need to go to that extreme.

His team had formed a perimeter around the Airstrip that the Jet was due to land on, and they had been going over their plan to make sure that this was to go off without a hitch. They hadn't apparently noticed the figure that was standing behind a tree just off of the Airstrip, he wasn't doing a lot to hide himself, but he was doing it rather well.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X **

**Los Angeles California, Los Angeles International Airport, Private Jet Hanger**

If Paul thought that his fancy Jet was somehow impressive painted black then he was sadly mistaken, it just made it look obnoxious. With a duffle bag clutched in one hand, and her cell phone in the other she looked around to find no one was here. However she could see the two pilots in the cockpit staring at her. Good, they knew who she was and what she could do and they wouldn't play with her or try to turn on her in mid flight. Just as she was wondering what she needed to do, her cell phone rang, he was calling her right on time. She knew that this Hanger had camera's and somehow she knew that Paul was somewhere in the Huntslair watching this. "Paul, I'm here"

"Yes I know, look to the upper left corner of the Hanger and wave at the camera, your being broadcasted live to the control center" He said sounding slightly amused.

Doing as he said, she quickly spied camera and waved. "Do you see me waving?"

"I do" Paul said laughing.

Then she kept waving, but she put down four of her fingers and kept the middle one waving, she wore a smile the entire time. "Now do you see me waving Paul?"

"Yes very funny, we're all so amused, just get on the plane and the pilots will do the rest," He spoke flatly. "I know your wondering where your going to land, well you'll be landing on an Airstrip just outside Massapequa on Long Island, then a car will take you here to Manhattan to be-briefed, there will be no problems or hold ups, are we clear?"

Rose rolled her eyes and clenched her teeth. "Yes …Huntsman…"

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X **

**James Monroe High School, Mr. Zelner's Science Class **

Alyssa Long wondered how boring her teacher could actually get, she had been in school for only a few hours and this only her second class but she felt like she just couldn't take it anymore. She looked to her left, and found that the seat was empty, apparently her science partner wasn't here today and she would have to be with someone else. Like she would have any problems with that though, she felt like she was pretty attractive, and when she walked through a hall and when she got boy's heads to turn, which happened a lot, that confirmed it for her. So she shouldn't have a problem.

But she wanted her established Science Partner, his name was Johnny Sindacco and not only was she used to him in this situation. But she had a crush on him, hell she was in love with him. And he wasn't here today, it took her that long to realize that her thoughts were drifting off and it was confirmed when she heard her teachers voice pierce her thoughts. "Ms. Long, what is the name of the fifth element on the table?"

She hesitated. "Oxygen…?"

"Wrong," Zelner snapped. "But you won't need to know that when you have a job that requires a paper hat will you Ms. Long? Please pay attention to the lecture!"

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

**Four Hours Later, Outside Massapequa New York, Private Airstrip. **

It was a surprisingly pleasant flight, Rose had expected that the pilots would try to make some attempt to subdue her or knock her out. But they didn't they didn't even bother her, she had a full range of food and drinks to chose from and a TV that had more channels then she was used to having. She had even slept which she hadn't planned on doing, because that would leave room for someone to surprise her. But no one had and it truly surprised her. And before she knew it they had landed, and she knew something was wrong by the amount of time that had passed since they did land.

She immediately ducked when she heard guns firing outside of the plane…

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X **

God, when would the Huntsclan learn that if your going to use a gun against a Dragon, never shoot them in the face, you try to shoot them behind the ear, or their underbelly, apparently these Hunters didn't know that. And that had caused him to tear through the little team that they had made. He had to get to that plane and get Rose off of it before these people called reinforcements, Jake had to get her to safety, he had too.

It wasn't long before all of the Hunters that were there were dead, catching his breath he went into a run to the Jet. He couldn't help but notice as he approached the Jet that two bodies, presumably those of the pilot and co-pilot, were pressed up against the window of the cockpit with crimson blood splattered on the window. That could only mean one of two things, the pilots had killed themselves, or Rose had killed them and he was betting that she had done it.

In an unfettered display of his anxious, fearful and inpatient manner, he made a motion with both of his hands and they transformed into two large dragon claws in a shroud of fire. Bringing them up, he ripped into the metal of the ramp, and with an exertion of his strength he ripped the ramp off of its hinges. Making another motion of his hands, the claws transformed back into hands and he held his breath as he realized that it came to within an inch of landing on his foot. Shaking it off, he grunted jumping onto the exposed entrance, the cabin of the plane was warm and it was a nice change from the gusty temperature outside. Walking to the cockpit door, he forced it open and he saw that the two pilots had been killed, execution style, and he nodded his head that was the style that Rose used when she killed people, and Jake forgot how he even knew that.

Turning to the cabin, he walked down the isle looking from left to right at every seat, if he knew her, and he knew her very well, then she would be hiding right now. It wasn't long before he was at the back of the plane, how could this be? She wasn't in the cockpit, she wasn't in any of the seats. He knelt down at the last set of seats and looked under them. Damn, she wasn't under the seats either, and he knew she was perfectly capable of doing that. Putting his hand on his knee, he was in the middle of the motion too push himself up, and that's when he felt the barrel of a gun pushed to the back of his head, and he heard the cocking sound.

"Hey there Dragon Boy" A female voice said.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**


	6. In His Arms Again

**Chapter 5**

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

"Hey there Dragon Boy"

No, this wasn't possible, she wouldn't be able to sneak up on him like that and you know somehow he felt scared that she had a gun to his head. Jake realized that his breathing had actually stopped, putting his hands up in the air he had to force himself to keep breathing. "So tell me American Dragon, come here often?"

Not turning around he laughed. "No, I heard that that the Huntsclan was holding a beautiful woman hostage and you know me Huntsgirl, can't resist being the hero"

A small giggle left her lips and she brought the gun to her side and tapped him on the shoulder with her free hand. That caused him to turn around and to the surprise of Rose and to Jake's brain he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her tight to him. Then instead of him kissing her, she kissed him, and less than a few seconds later her arms were tied around his neck. Finally, she broke off her embrace with him and smiled sweetly. "Jake, you do know that there are probably back up teams not far from here, so if you want to fight some more Hunters, I do suggest that we get out of here"

He returned her smile. "I was thinking the same exact thing babe"

"Do you have a car or something?" She asked biting her lip

Jake shook his head and then he shrugged. "The same old way"

Not waiting for her response, he grabbed her by the hand and led her out of the cabin of the jet, both of them hopped out of the dismembered exit and without saying another word, he reverted to his Dragon form and dropped onto all fours. He turned and smiled at her. "American Dragon Airways is now boarding, hop on baby"

Winking at her savoir, she smile and straddled his back, the feeling of breathlessness and lightheadedness overtook her as he shot out of the hanger. This most defiantly brought back a lot of memories, almost all of their dates had started like this, the one that stuck out in her mind was the night that the child that they shared was conceived, somehow the night still made her toes curl. In a moment of playfulness, she smiled and ran her hands up and down his neck and fiddled with the green and black spikes, they hadn't changed other than size. And that garnered the reaction she wanted, by the way he squirmed from side to side. "Ah easy unless you want to go for a ride in the Hudson!"

Rose moved further up and spoke into his ear. "I'm not dressed for a water landing"

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**


	7. Mother Meets Daughter

**Chapter 6**

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X **

The moment was purely surreal, the two points of his entire life were rushing to meet each other violently in an epic clash. Rose, he had always loved her, even through good times and bad, but when she had left seemingly into the unknown years ago he thought he would never see her again. He was just happy Alyssa wasn't at home to see this. Swopping down, he felt her warm figure hop off of his back. Quickly he transformed back into his human form to face her. All she could do was merely smile, her eyes followed him as he began to pace back and forth in front of her. She crossed her arms tighter around her chest and looked up to him.

"You know, no matter how much you walk like that it won't change the fact that I am here and the Huntsclan probably now knows your human identity since you attacked one of their hangers that was packed with security cameras," She said smiling. "What we need to do now is formulate a plan, any ideas Dragon boy?"

He placed his hand on his hip and looked at her. "Now, we're going to get something clear, in front of Alyssa, you are my old friend not her mother, I have not told her about you yet-"

"What," Her voice rose walking up to within an inch of him. "You haven't even told her about me yet!"

"No, I haven't but you-"

He didn't finish, as the stinging grip of her hand stung across his face as she slapped him viciously. The red mark on his cheek stung as he ran his hand up and down it. His eyes drew to hers, the regret and sadness of not telling Alyssa about Rose was now setting in. The tears in her eyes ran down her face as she looked at him. Without another word, he pulled her to him and tied his arms around her and kissed her ferociously. He couldn't help himself, he was lonely, and the years without her were manifesting themselves in his kiss.

Rose fell right into this amazing kiss, it was one of those things that he had a talent for, and when she broke off for air she sighed happily. "I'm sorry about that, but tell me why the hell you haven't you said something about me, you promised me Jake, remember?"

"You're going to have trust me when I say, that if I would have told her about you then something horrible would happen to her mind, she grew up hating the Huntsclan and to find out that her mother was the Huntsgirl would have done things to her, she's a moody girl sometimes." He said half smiling.

She nodded in silent agreement, somehow in her mind she knew that Jake would never tell Alyssa about her lineage, at least on her maternal side. For the moment she was happy to be near him again, over the years no one could do the things that he could to her. Compared to him she had never been this plunged into love. And she would gladly take that long plunge.

He began to kiss her neck slowly. "I've missed you…"

"Honey, you have no idea how mutual that feeling is" She said smiling at that feeling.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X **

She was so happy that school was over for today, all she had to do was get her Homework done, eat something and go to sleep. With a forceful tug she opened the door and entered the apartment. And for the first time today, Alyssa wondered what her dad had been doing. She rounded the corner of the hall and the smell of fresh coffee filled the air, and that was odd, her father only drank coffee in the morning, not at four o'clock in the afternoon. Tossing her backpack off and setting it down, she looked at her father who was staring at the coffeemaker, and then she looked over to the couch and something strange hit her in her mind. Alyssa felt that she had met this woman before, like a lost friend or something, and the woman apparently didn't notice her as she was too enthralled in some TV show.

"Oh, Lyss I thought you would have had detention or something?" Jake said grinning at her.

Rolling her eyes she shook her head and smiled at her dad. "I did, school gets out at three"

Chuckling, Jake poured some of the coffee that he was making into a mug that he had set out for himself. "I hope you don't mind, an old friend, dropped out of nowhere and we've been visiting each other, Alyssa, I'd like you to meet Rose, Rose come meet Alyssa…"

Turning her head, Rose took her daughter in, instead of grinning brightly like her brain was telling her too, she smiled and waved. She felt her breath hitch when she saw no Huntsclan mark on the girls wrist '_Oh thank the lord_' she thought in relief. "It's nice to meet you…"

"Nice to meet you too" Alyssa said smiling.

Rose nervously brushed a lose strain of hair back behind her ear and returned the smile, she had to note how much that smile looked like hers at that age. "Thank you …"

Not saying another word, the young girl departed back into the hallway that led to her bedroom. Jake, who was watching the entire scene, felt electricity run through him. Almost the second after Alyssa and left, Rose got up from the couch and leaned over the kitchen counter confused. "Uh, Jake…I know this is great and all I was just wondering-"

"Was why she didn't receive the mark of the Huntsclan?" Jake said finishing her sentence

She nodded. "I mean I expected that, she is my daughter"

"Well she is also mine," Jake said. "And I think it might have something to with that same thing that happened with my mother, Dragon Powers skipped her generation, and it might have had the same affect in her accept it affected the Huntsclan part or her instead of the Dragon part"

That made sense at least. "That makes sense, thank goodness for that"

Jake smiled, nodded and took a sip of the coffee. "Want some?"

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

He was furious that his trap hadn't worked at all, he was that close to getting rid of the American Dragon and his lineage. No matter how much he watched the video he could never get a picture of the assailants face that took the Huntsgirl away from the plane. But the Huntsman had a feeling he knew who it was, but he wasn't quite sure to believe it or now.

They needed to find her anyway possible, Rose was the key to finally destroying the twenty year old pain in the Huntsclan's side and he wasn't going to give her up so easily. He had ordered all of the hunters in the state to be on the lookout for her. And kill the person that kidnapped her from the plane. And he was going to make sure that he got her.

One way, or the other…

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X **


	8. Betrayal and Anger

**Chapter 7**

After taking a rather comfortable nap, Alyssa found herself again thinking of the woman that was in the living room. There was something odd about her that seemed familiar to her past, the only thing was thought, she didn't know exactly what. When she had asked her father, he had told her that she was just an old friend that stopped in for a visit, he seemed to calm about it, almost as if he was lying about something. Infact Alyssa was sure that he was lying to her about who the woman really was, but then again she knew that her father would never tell her if she confronted him about it. Moving to her bedroom door, she pressed her ear up to it, and she could hear the talking, faintly, but she couldn't make out a single word and that infuriated her. Perhaps Fu knew, maybe if she could sneak out, she could go to him and find him, yes, that's what she would do to find out.

Grabbing her jacket, she walked to the opposite side of her bedroom and began to pry open her window. With a low grunt, she swung her leg over the side and then the other. Alyssa had to time this right or she was going to be splattered all over the street below, within a second of her jumping off of the window sill, she transformed into a Dragon and took flight.

* * *

**Isle of Draco, Private Chamber of Dragon Councilor Lao Shi **

Lao Shi didn't feel right about lying to his Grandson, but if it did work out, then he and the Huntsgirl would be hero's to the entire Dragon species. It was for the betterment of humanity, both magical and human that this worked, and if they were going to eradicate every single member of the Huntsclan, then it would have to work. This would usher in an era of peace, that none had ever seen before if the teachings of the Huntsclan were destroyed, but it would be no small task to do. He would have to lie, cheat and possibly kill to do it.

The alternative was impossible, an armed task force of Dragons flying over New York would be a violation of protocols that had been in place for two thousand years, and it would be downright frightening to the humans. This was the other approach, and Rose was the key to it. Lao Shi would do it, even if it cost him his bond with his Grandson, and he just simply thought that Jake would have to take one for the team. It was a stormy night over the Isle, the flashes of light from the lighting strikes filled his window, the sound of the thunder filled the room and all the while, he just stood there staring at the crackling fire in his fire place.

"Sir, I have come as you've instructed" His chief attendant said.

Lao Shi nodded. "Hmm yes that's correct I need you to do something for me"

"Anything" The aide said.

The old Dragon Master turned to the aide and smiled. "As you can see, it is stormy out there and I cannot fly through that, so I need to call upon you to set up a port to the American Dragon in the main chamber, I have business that I need to attend to with him in New York, so if you wouldn't mind?"

She nodded, and bowed slightly before backing out of the chamber, as she departed, Lao Shi began to think how critical this moment was. And Jake would have to test his loyalty to the Dragons or to his personal feelings, he would have to choice the Huntsgirl or them. The choice was very important.

**The Apartment of Jake Long **

If Rose would have asked herself if she would be back here in his arms a week ago, she would have never imagined it. But here she was, lounging with him on his couch, in his arms, and she found that she missed these arms desperately in the fifteen years since she was last in them. Rose was shocked to find some sort of awkwardness between them, it had never been that way, but she supposed that it had something to do with the time apart. She wanted to do something to end it, desperately, but the problem was is that she didn't know what exactly. She moved her head to look behind her, he looked so innocent, just sitting there, enthralled with the TV show that they were watching. It seemed hard to her that she would have to accept that things had changed now, but they had and she would just have to get used to them, like it or not.

"Jake," She whispered. "What the hell happened to us to get to this point?"

Looking at her, he smiled. "Besides the obvious, I don't know, we were forced to move on with our lives and suddenly we're back together, I take it you feel just as awkward as I do, you know sitting here, watching the news"

"Awkwardness with the father of your child," She said as she laid her head back down on his chest and pushing her body closer to his. "I've always felt awkward around people, but out of all the people I've met, I really would have expected to feel in sort of Awkwardness around you, do you get me Jake?"

Jake nodded moving his head, and then he brought his hand around to twist her head towards him. "I do, but maybe we can make up for our lost time…"

This kiss felt like their very first kiss almost twenty years ago, stars collided with each other because it was that simply amazing. Feeling the need to break off for air, she couldn't stop herself from giggling like the fourteen year old she was when she had first done that. "Ahh god, Jake I missed that so much"

"I bet you did Baby," He said lightly nuzzling her neck affectionately. "Fifteen years without me would kill any right minded woman, but in your case I'm surprised that you're still sane, how did you ever make for so long without me?"

Rose smiled dryly. "It was hard, but I managed"

That was all she said before she captured his lips in a hungry kiss, in that kiss contained fifteen years of emotion that had built up. This man that she was kissing was responsible for every failed relationship that she had ever had, and she was celebrating the fact that they had failed, because if they had ever turned into anything, then she wouldn't be able to do this. And more than likely she would have never been able to return to here, to him and this life.

A loud snap interrupted their private moment, a large deep blue vortex had appeared in the center of his living room, and Jake recognized this as a method of Transportation by the Dragon Council. It wasn't a few seconds later before the small figure of his Grandfather, Lao Shi appeared in his traditional blue robes. Jumping to his feet, Jake quickly flattened his ruffled clothes and bowed his head sharply to his Grandfather. It had caught him off guard to have his Grandfather walk in on his moment with Rose, but he would have too quickly become vigilant again. Jake noticed out of the corner of his eye that Rose was standing slightly back from him, he could understand that it might be a little awkward for her to be around the Dragon Master again.

"This is an unexpected pleasure Grandfather," He said, but Lao Shi merely smiled at his grandson and nodded before looking over at Rose, who at the point felt the need to leave the room, even though she knew she could at all.

Lao Shi took Rose's hand and grasped it smiling. "It warms me to see that you are alive and well Huntsgirl, I trust that my Grandson didn't take too long in your rescue from that trap that this Huntsclan had set for you, how are you dear?"

"I'm just fine," She said returning the smile. "Are you the one who I have to thank for sending my rescuer from saving me? In that case thank you so much"

Again Lao Shi nodded. "It would be the Dragon Council as a whole that you have to think for the information that led to your rescue, but to more important matters, I have something that I need to discuss with the both of you, Jake, tell me we're is my darling great-granddaughter?"

"She's sleeping, do you want me to wake her up?" Jake asked flatly.

"No, I don't have any spare time for visits, I'm afraid to say," Lao Shi said, eyeing the door to the hall.

"What's so important that you come from the Isle?" He asked narrowing his eyes

In his mind, he kept telling himself that he was going to regret this, but he had to do it. With a motion of his hand, his dragon tail appeared. Bringing it around, he slapped Jake down to the floor, and in a clattering motion, he was knocked unconscious. Turning his attention to Rose, who was rather shell shocked by this sudden action, he watched as she opened her mouth to speak but a surprised stutter came out instead. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I apologize for this, really I do," He said. "But you'll be a hero of this works"

His right fist turned into a large clenched Dragon's fist, and with all of his strength, he brought it squarely in her face. He looked at her for a moment and shook his head, he would regret doing this for the rest of his life. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled a small circular, metallic device and twisted it violently. It was a Huntsclan homing device, and this is where they would find her. As of this moment it was the only one that they had, they had picked it off of a Hunter that they had killed months ago. Rubbing his hand over his forehead, his hand itself began to glow and emit a bright green light. Forcing his hand down, he placed it on Rose's forehead, and this would lead them to the Huntslair, he was a Dragon Elder, and she was marked with his essence, and he would be able to track his essence anywhere in the world.

When the Huntsclan would come to retrieve her, as he knew that they would, then he and the Council would know exactly where she was. He knew his Grandson would after her, and in turn they would follow him and that's when they would strike the Huntslair, and put the plan into motion.

Walking back to the hall, he silently looked at each of the doors trying to remember which one was his Great Granddaughter's bedroom, finally remembering which one it was. He made a kicking motion with his leg, and it transformed into a Dragon's foot. Bringing it up, he kicked the door down, violently, and he stepped into the room, and then he looked around. She wasn't there and Lao Shi wondered for a moment where she might be, this would be a problem, but he had to get out of here now, just as long as Alyssa wasn't here when the Huntsclan came to retrieve her mother, she would be safe.

Walking back into the living room, he looked at the two bodies of his Grandson and his Grandson's girlfriend. Then he walked forward, grasping Jake's foot, he pulled him towards the portal until they reached it. Lao Shi left Rose then, he left her for her fate to be captured by the Huntsclan.

**Canal Street Electronic Building, Manhattan New York**

Canal Street Electronics in 15 years had not changed, not a single customer. Fu dog had opted to remain in New York to help Jake from time to time, he also watched Alyssa when Jake had matters to do. He had practically had risen the little girl part time. When she had shown up at his door wondering who this woman was, he didn't know what to do. Lying to her would have made him feel guilty beyond all belief and telling her that the woman was her mother, would do horrible things to her, coming from him and not from her father.

He examined the image he was able to pull from her mind of the woman and studied it closely. Yes this was Rose, and she had certainly not changed at all.

"Well do you know? My dad called her an 'old friend' but I want to know what you think Fu" Alyssa asked watching the image.

"I can't say," He lied. "But she certainly is pretty"

When a messenger arrived they made their usual entrance by appearing with a snap, but when an official messenger came from the council it was a big light show. The same loud snap that sounded off in Jake's apartment drew both Alyssa and Fu's attention. Two large men stepped from outside the portal and looked at Fu. "There is an order placed by the council, you two are ordered to return to the Isle and we are to accompany you" One of the guards said.

"Why?" Fu asked.

"The Huntsclan has attacked the American Dragon and we have reason to believe that you two are in danger, I am under orders from Councilor Lao Shi himself, now please come along" The other guard said, his voice rising.

Fu looked at Alyssa and nodded, they both followed the two men back into the portal. As it snapped behind them she realized that this was the first time that she was going to be going the Isle. She hoped her dad would be there, and she hoped that he would be alright and in perfect health.

* * *

**Isle of Draco, Medical Wing of the Dragon Council Palace **

The feeling in his head was a blinding pain, he could barely remember the last thing that had happened. He remembered his Grandpa stepping through a portal, and then being knocked out. Rising up in a cold sweat his chest heaved trying to catch his breath, when his thoughts returned to him he realized he was at the Isle. He looked to his right and saw a doctor. "You're awake"

"Yes, and might I ask why am I here," He said dryly, shaking his head. "Never mind that, I want to speak to my Grandfather!"

"I'm already here" Lao-Shi said walking through the door of the medical facility.

He grunted and lifted himself off of the medical bed "What in the hell happened, where are Rose and Alyssa Grandpa?"

"When I came to meet you the Huntsclan found us and attacked us," He lied, "I was able to get you and Alyssa out of there but, Rose however…"

"What," He said, his eyes widening. "You let them take her! YOU LET THEM!"

Lao-Shi backed down, his grandson seemed the maddest that he had ever been in his life. He seemed to grow with every single passing second. The older man put his hands up in a gesture of surrender. "I had no choice, I couldn't let you and Alyssa be captured by them, what would you want me to do?"

He seemed to calm down after that, albeit begrudgingly, folding his arm across his chest, he frowned at his Grandfather. "Where is Alyssa?"

"She's in my study with Fu Dog, if you'd like to see her" He said quietly.


	9. The Huntslair

**Chapter 8 **

The pain in her head was unbearable, she felt like a thousand hot needles had been jabbed into her forehead. Her vision was clearing, and then her heart dropped as she realized that she had been in the his room a million times before in her childhood, in this room thousands of magical creatures had died, it was the interrogation room. Metal restraints held her ankles and wrists bound to the wall, the ground was stained with blood as if it hadn't been cleaned in years. And Rose knew that it probably hadn't been cleaned in years, perhaps since the time that she had been here last, fifteen full years prior. She was just about lost in her thoughts, when the entrance opened with a 'swoosh' and she knew that Paul had gotten her. "Hello Huntsgirl, are you well?"

"In case you haven't noticed Paul," Rose spat at the Huntsman as he walked into the light. "I'm not known by that name anymore, was this your plan all along, to get me?"

Paul narrowed his eyes and he stared her down, he had been waiting years to do this and she would not take this moment from him through her smart ass routine. She had been literally the only friend that the mother of his only child had in their days at the academy, and when she had left, Paul blamed Rose for it, and in that time he had developed a long standing grudge against her. When Rose left the Huntsclan after it was discovered that the father of her child was a Dragon, Paul was deprived of the chance to get his revenge, and he blamed the American Dragon for that and he then included him in on his grudge with Rose and Paul swore to himself that he would kill the both of them if it took him the rest of his life. And now here she was, one piece of the puzzle, and this piece was the key to the others. "Yes, I suppose that you could say that it was, but you won't die until I have my other target, I want you together…"

"Elaborate, I'm not a mind reader" She snapped at her former colleague.

He smiled at her. "Oh I think you know who, the American Dragon, your rescuer, you know I had intended on just killing you, but now I want you both together, so to relieve the pressure I'm going to ask you one simple question, Where is he? The Dragon"

"And why on Earth would I ever tell you that?" Rose retorted with a smile.

A feral growl sounded from him and both of his fists clenched at his sides, and then he reached up and punched her in the jaw with all of his strength. It was all that he could do to not kill her there and now, but he sighed and regained his calm collected manner. He would have to wait until he had both of them, and he would, he would soon enough. Not even bothering to look at her, he turned and departed the room. Trying to collect his patience, he would need it to wait for the American Dragon to come and rescue her. Paul needed to believe that he would do that, or he wouldn't no what to do.

**Isle of Draco, Dragon Council Palace, Medical Wing**

In the course of his entire life, he had never been so angry with his Grandfather, but the thing was is he didn't remember a thing about the Huntsclan attacking his apartment. But for the moment anyway he would need to take his Grandfather's word for it, he needed to find where she was and get her out of there, because they would kill her, she was sure of that and so was he. Slipping his shirt on, he lifted himself off of the bed and in two quick motions he put his shoes on. Taking a quick look around he left the medical facility as quietly as he possibly could, he didn't know if he was allowed to leave the place anyway. But he didn't care, he wanted out of there.

Being in the west wing of the palace was a sight to beheld, the floors were pure marble and places on the walls and the many columns that adorned the Grand Atrium were plated in gold. But as he thought again, the beauty of the palace wasn't on his mind, he needed to find Rose or he thought he would go completely insane. Still this place felt like a home away from home, his real home, or his childhood home anyway had lost that magic after his father had left his mother. And that had happened after the family secret got out in the most unconventional way, his sister Haley had 'accidently' transformed into a Dragon right in front of their father. That was before his sister had developed a sense of control of the powers, and he cursed the day that she ever learned that she was a Dragon after that. This place again felt like a home after Rose had left fifteen years prior, he brought Alyssa here a lot of time when she was a baby to see his Grandfather. Now here he was again, but it wasn't out of loneliness or anger, but out of worry and impatience, and he wouldn't cease being that way until she was with him again. But the problem was, Jake didn't know how he would get her back.

**Isle of Draco, The Private Study of Dragon Councilor Lao Shi **

The size of the entire palace was astounding to Alyssa Long, she wondered how this place hadn't been discovered yet by the humans. Her great grandfather was apparently important on the Dragon Council, by the size of his study and bedroom, he must have been the leader. Walking to the door, she pressed her ear up to it and listened, there must have been some serious commotion going on in the other room. With a flick of her hand, the ear that was pressed up against the door was transformed into a Dragon's ear, and she could make out the voices of her Great Grandfather and Father.

"If they kill her mother I'll never forgive myself, I need to go get her gramps, and I don't care what you say I will do it," Her father said apparently to her Great Grandfather she had never heard him as angry as he had sounded now. "Got me?"

Alyssa felt her heart pound, was her father talking about her, as in if they kill _her mother_ than he would never forgive himself. She was a very sharp kid and it didn't take her long to put two and two together, and the four in this situation was that her mother was being held somewhere and some people where threatening to kill her. It took her another few moments before she realized it, that woman, that woman who was at their apartment, she was her mother! No wonder she seemed so familiar, why didn't she see it before? Hell she looked like a copy of the woman. Things were getting so damn complicated for her now that it was just unbelievable.

**Huntslair Facility, Manhattan New York**

She needed to get out of this, and she needed to do it soon, even if Jake was on his way that wouldn't stop the Huntsman from killing her in the meantime and she didn't have any idea how she could possibly defend herself. Her wrists and ankles were strapped to a large table by large two inch thick braces, and even if she was able to slip out of one of them she would probably break her wrist. Rose looked at the guard at the door and snorted, he was asleep, and they were useless as ever. She wasn't going to miss this opportunity, using all of her strength she pulled her right wrist out of its restraints and it slipped out. A shock of pain shot through her right arm, and she knew she had at least sprang it, if she didn't have a broken finger or two.

On the side of the table that she was strapped to, she found the control panel that directed the table. She hoped that some of her old codes and trick codes still worked, she used them to hack into Huntsclan Databases when she younger and she hoped that they would work now. When she took her hand off of the keypad, the control pad beeped and then in an instant, the metal restraints retracted into the table.

Quickly jumping off of the table, she headed towards the door, but she had almost forgotten about the sleeping Guard. She was going to need a weapon and the man was carrying a staff, he wouldn't need the weapon anyway where he was going. Reaching forward and grasped the staff and activated by pressing the button on the shaft of the staff. A translucent green light activated at the end of the staff, and with all of her strength, she rammed it into the man's chest. The man convulsed for a second and then he died almost instantly. "Useless Fucker," Rose said as she left.

**Isle of Draco, Dragon Council Situation Room **

Jake had never been in this room before, it looked as if it was a command center of some sort. It was almost filled to the ceiling with the aides of the Dragon Councilors, and as much as they were trying to consol him, he couldn't stop thinking about Rose at all. He was going out of his mind with worry for Rose, he loved her, he loved her almost as much as he loved his daughter and it would kill him to lose one even more to lose both. Anger filled him and he wanted to do something about it, but he had to listen to his Grandfather who had made him a potion to find her whereabouts. He was going for her and if any of them harmed her then he would go on a murderous rampage and kill everything breathing in the Huntslair.

Tapping his fingers against the table impatiently, he looked over to his Grandfather who was in deep conversation with Councilor Andam. That made him snap, he stood from the table. "We don't have time for this!"

The pure volume of his voice drew everyone's attention to him in that moment, Councilor and Aide. Lao Shi shook his head in embarrassment, he that this was doing, but he was a very good actor, don't be mistaken, he didn't want to harm Rose or Jake but he knew if Jake was under the impression that the Huntsclan had kidnapped Rose then he would go after her and lead them to the Huntslair where the Huntsman could be destroyed. If Rose and Jake managed to live, they would be heroes to Dragons.

"Now, I will sit here any longer and let them kill her!" He said walking over to his Grandfather, he was directed by his anger alone and he let it control him.

That impulse had brought him to his Grandfathers side and when Jake grabbed the collar of his robe and growled that was an impulse as well, one that garnered the looks of guards, aides and Councilors. "I know good and well that you know where she is now tell me or show me so that I can go get her before its too late"

"I do not know, if you check the potion, you can go and find her" He said the panic that his plan my have been ruined was filling him to the core.

Throwing his grandfather down, he turned to the door "I don't need your permission!"

**Isle of Draco, The Private Study of Dragon Councilor Lao Shi **

She sat there not wanting to possibly believe that her father had lied to her, what as the point of keeping it a secret? Was it that important? Nevertheless she was baffled. A few moments later the door to the study creaked open, speak of the devil it was her father, and he had a strange look on his face as he entered the room. Moving aside for him to sit down next to her, he light placed his hand on her shoulder and looked down at her. He could always tell when something was bothering her and this time was no exception. "Is there something wrong Lyss?"

"Nothing is wrong daddy," She lied stretching out where she sat to convince her father that nothing indeed was wrong. "I'm just a little tired and I want to go home"

He smiled and –much to her dismay- ruffled her hair. "Look, Alyssa I have to go and do something very important, and there is the possibility that I won't return"

"What? Daddy I-" Alyssa stammered as her father cut her off.

Not wanting to respond to her, he got up and began to pace the floor in front of her, She knew that was surefire sign that he was nervous. "Sweetheart, if I don't make it back, then Great Grandpa Lao Shi will take you back to the apartment to collect your things, and at home in my safe under my bed, there are a few things that I want you to have and that I want you to see, there was a picture of me and your mom when we went to a school dance together, a letter she wrote you before you were born and if I do not come back, the key and combination is tapped to the picture frame beside my bed, and I do comeback then I'll show it too you, so keep that in mind Honey"

**New York City, Huntslair Complex, Air duct network**

It was a dirty business climbing through the Air Duct system, she glad that she took the time to remember it when she was a teenager and she was also very glad that they had not decided to change the layout. And just as she was about to make her escape by crossing into the sewer system, a loud incessant beeping went off and she recognized that as the intruder alert. She knew somehow that it was Jake, and he had come for her, to rescue her and she decided in that moment that she needed to help him.


	10. Captured

**Chapter 10 **

Dodging blasts from the army of Huntstaffs that surrounded him, Jake ducked from a Hunter Guard that attempted to attack him. Quickly, he transformed back into his human form and palmed the gun that was placed in waist of his jeans and with the skills that his powers afforded him. Jake shot the guard squarely in the head. He was getting to old for this, but he couldn't let that faze him in the slightest, all he wanted was to get Rose out of here before they killed her. Things would come to a head anyway when his Grandfather massed enough soldiers to raid the place anyway.

Bringing the gun up, Jake shot the hinges of the air duct system and caused it to fall. Shouts of panic were everywhere and a thick layer of dust came from everywhere. Jake blinked once and his dragon vision was available, he could see quite easily through the dust and he was amused to see most of the guards trapped under the duct. Sighing he turned and laid his eyes on the figure of Rose. She was leaning up against a doorframe with her hands on her hips and an amused smile on her lips. Jake couldn't help but laugh involuntarily, "I thought I needed to break you out?"

"Oh please," Rose smiled and rushed forward to hug him tightly, "I missed you."

Jake smiled and rubbed his hand on her back, but their moment was soon interrupted. It was the sound of large clanking boots and a large number of them. Jake opened his eyes and saw exactly what he had been expecting since the noise started. The entire room was filled with Hunters with their staffs charged and then he set his sight on the most imposing looking of them all. He was a tall man, gray, steely eyes and ruffled looking black hair. He wore a smug look on his face and he seemed to grip his large Huntstaff tensely, a walking contradiction that one was. The man's eyes narrowed, first at Rose and then to Jake, "So, we finally have the identity of the American Dragon? Curious."

"Yeah you do," Jake sneered pulling Rose closer to him, "And I'm supposed to be impressed by you…?"

"You should be," Paul Sindacco shot back with an easy gleam in his eye, "Rose tell him who I am."

Rose narrowed her eyes, "I would like you too me Paul Sindacco, otherwise known as the Huntsman."

"And did you think that I'd let you two go so easily?" He smirked before motioning to his guards to take them.

* * *

Things around the Isle were pretty boring, don't get her wrong, Alyssa loved the history of the Dragons, but she was also a fifteen year old girl. She wasn't one of those giggly little, boy/shopping obsessed bitches, but she did want some form of entertainment. That's why she had really laid it on thick when she asked her great grandfather if she could go outside. He agreed, but he didn't want her too going off to for in case of some attack.

Alyssa simply nodded and shrugged, who'd be stupid enough to think that they could attack the Isle of Draco and nodded get shredded in the process?

It was one of the most beautiful days she had seen in a long time, she had to admit that. The wind was gently sweeping over the lush green hills and it made it a seen right of a fairy tale. If you were walking on this Island without knowledge of who it belonged to you'd think that. The beautiful tropical climate didn't fool her for one second, once you got into the more populated areas it became truly an industrial waste pit. Not to mention the sights you could see underground, but that was another story all together.

Padding over the hills slowly, a large marble door caught her eye. It was built into the side of a modest sweeping hill and standing outside was a single guard in his human form, carrying something that was similar looking to a cow prod. Walking faster now, she reached the entrance and the tall man looked down to her with a curious eyebrow, "What's this place sir?"

"That's classified little girl," He snorted with amusement, "Run along."

Alyssa sneered and put her hands on her hips, "Do you know who I am? I'm Alyssa Long? My father is the American Dragon and my Great Grandfather is Pro Tempore Lao Shi, I could easily tell him about your rudeness unless-…"

The hesitation on the guards face seemed to crack and Alyssa smiled, she knew she had him in that very instant, "It's the Juvenile Detention Facility."

"Oh finally," Alyssa said rushed past the guard, "Some kids I can talk with."

The Guard reached forward and steadied her by the shoulder, "I'm afraid I can't let you do that Ms. Long, at least without an escort. I'm sure that you can excuse my behavior and not report me to the high Pro Tempore?"

Alyssa smirked and nodded, "That's possible, but I'd like to see them."

The guard nodded, "The things that I do for promotions."

* * *

Here she was again, but at least this time she was going to die with company. She knew that she was going to die, simply for the fact that neither of them would ever relent, they didn't want to relinquish the safety of their daughter whom they had changed their whole lives for. But Rose somehow couldn't resist the urge to rip the Huntsman's Face off, she had always despised Paul, but this was a new low for even him.

For the Huntsman, he was curious about Jake. When the Huntsman had discovered that she had been on a constant losing streak, a shadow of doubt had been cast over her. But a few years later, when they had discovered that Rose had been impregnated by a Dragon, they had put two and two together. So, this was the creature that Rose had betrayed everything that she had known for? Paul wasn't impressed and his opinion of the Huntsgirl sunk further than it already was. Brining up his staff, he activated it and held the green orb to Rose's face threateningly, "This is your last chance Rosie, I need you to tell me where I can find the Isle of Draco and you'll die quickly."

"Don't worry," Jake spat from the right, "She's been marked by an Elder."

Paul raised a thin eyebrow at him, "And pray tell does that that mean?"

"It means that within the hour, hundreds of Dragons will be raiding this place and you will be dead," Jake smiled, "Prepare to die Huntsman."

"So they're tracking you? Oh well that will make it all the more difficult to find your darling little girl," Paul smiled and turned back to Rose.

Needless to say, that caught the two of them off guard, but they both continued to wear straight faces, Paul's eyebrows Rose in confused amusement. Jake was thankful in that moment that Alyssa was on the Isle of Draco, the safest place on the earth at that moment. She was protected by an entire army of Dragons and her Great Grandfather, and it would take awhile before she was in any real danger. But the sound of his laughing took Jake's attention back to the Huntsman, "What's wrong, you thought I couldn't figure it out. I searched the records Rosie, you never had a child with you in Los Angeles and it's only logical to assume that she'd be here."


	11. Impeciable Timeing

**Chapter 11 **

Jake couldn't believe how all of this had happened and more importantly, he wondered why the Huntsman, who could have inferred Alyssa's parentage, hadn't gone after her the moment he figured it out. Jake shook against his bonds as the Huntsman charged forward and slapped Rose roughly in the face with a loud smack. Jake had never let his inherit rage from being a dragon show, but he did this time as he bared his teeth at the Huntsman, "So help me god, if you do that again, I will kill you myself."

The Huntsman turned to him and smiled, "I don't think god would help a savage."

And with a dramatic flourish of his robe, he turned and departed the room.

"I can take a slap in the face from that prick," Rose chastised him, her face still throbbing from the Huntsman's hands, "I've done it before Jake, he's going to keep pushing you and doing things that piss you off until you'll want to give him what he wants. That's his MO, that's how he's always done business, do take the candy."

Jake sighed and shook his head, "I suppose you know him better than me."

"Unfortunately," Rose sighed and looked to the floor, "So tell me about our kid."

**OOOO**

It had been thousands of years since the armies of the Dragons had been mobilized to this extent. Seemingly thousands of soldiers stood at attention before the Dragon Council Palace, prepared to take orders from their Commander and Chief, the Pro Tempore of the Council. All of them, every single Council Member and Solider alike wore their uniforms with impeccable sharpness and it was clear that they were all ready to undertake this challenge. Ridding the Earth of the Huntsclan would take lots of work and it would be a massive challenge, but this army and the species were capable of everything. Lao Shi walked up the small stool and raised his hand to the soldiers.

"Halt!" Lao Shi commanded in a sharp, commanding voice.

There was a loud clattering of swords and other weapons as they obeyed his orders, and once he was sure that all attention was focused on him, he opened his mouth to speak the speech that he had prepared, "Oh triumph is at hand! For two thousand years they have hunted and killed so many of us and our Magical brethren and I promise you, with your drive, they will not survive this coming war!"

He looked back at the nodding heads of the other council members, before turning back to the soldiers awaiting their orders, "Your commanders will provide you with the location of the American Dragon and his companion, your orders are to rescue both of them, alive and unharmed, you have permission to kill the others on sight!"

Lao Shi had taken care to call the Huntsgirl a _'companion'_ , he wasn't sure how they would react if he had referred to Rose by her given title, however he knew that it would be very bad. So he would leave the moment to tell the Military just exactly who she was for another time, for now, they just needed to be freed from the hands of the Hunters.

Turning back, he stepped off of the stool and back into the confines of the mammoth palace, all he could do now was to sit and wait for the result of this action. The Council had already allowed for the Military to go to war with the Huntsclan, a war with that organization hadn't occurred in a thousand years, but his first priority was to get his grandson and, he had a strange feeling about it, his future granddaughter in-law back.

**OOOO**

Alyssa hadn't known her people to be cruel, never. They had always shown something of a humanitarian streak in them. Now she realized that it only applied to Magical Creatures and Humans who's every thought wasn't bent on destroying them. The cells in the prison were quiet, dark, dirty and dank. She wouldn't have wished this sort of treatment on her worst enemy. All of them were human, cowering in the corners of their cells with looks on their faces as if they had just seen death, when it actuality they saw the guards. They must have been terribly mistreating these prisoners, but now wasn't the time to bring that up.

As she walked further down the cellblock, she passed one particular cell and the flash of green eyes and black hair made her think one single name, _'Johnny'_. She had just been so used to only seeing those unique features on one person in her life, Johnny Sindacco, that she automatically thought that it was him. She did a double take, and when she laid her eyes on him again and took his features in, she realized that it was indeed Johnny himself.

**OOOO**

In the back of his cell, Jonathan Sindacco returned the stare of the girl looking into his cell, except he could swear he was a little bit more shocked then she was. With her doe eyes and long waves of dirty blonde hair, it could only be one person looking into his cell that he knew of and he almost keeled over at the thought of it. This girl had been the object of his desire since before Middle School, he had an intense crush on Alyssa Long, but he had stopped pursuing her due to the fact that he thought she'd only be friends with him.

"Alyssa?" He stood up shakily. His weak effort to stand up did not go unnoticed by her.

"Johnny?" She blinked, this wasn't happening, it couldn't, it was too weird.

**OOOO**

"Tell me where it is now!" The Huntsman slapped Jake in the face with the butt of his staff.

While it was painful, Jake had impressively held his own and he hadn't given the man what he wanted. It had been nothing but torture for the past few hours for the American Dragon, but they'd get a big surprise when the realized he wouldn't talk at all. The Huntsman's fist had actually gone black and blue from the constant battering of Jake's face, it was only then that he realized that this was fruitless, "I-I told you, _I don't know_."

"I'm not a fool Dragon," He said the word as if it actually left a bitter taste in his mouth, so much that he actually spit in Jake's face, "Do not make the mistake me for one either, I want to know where the Isle is and you will tell me or I will direct every resource at my disposal to find your darling, innocent little daughter and murder her in her own-…"

"You finish that sentence and when I get out of these chains, I'll rip your throat out," Jake warned the man. He meant what he said too, he didn't give half a shit what his grandfather would think about it, or the Dragon Council for that matter, no one threatened his child.

"But yet you are still in chains my friend," The Huntsman smirked.

It was in that moment, the wall directly left of them decided to blast open, and it struck the much smaller Huntsman down. It was quite clear that he was knocked unconscious by the flying rubble and Jake didn't dwell on it long enough, he was too distracted by his heart leaping at the sight of several Dragon Soldiers storming into the room.

They were saved.


	12. The Huntsman and the Dragon Master

**Chapter 12**

The realization of what had just happened took a long time to sink into his mind, there was going to be a war. For Two Thousand Years since the end of the last Great War between the Huntsclan and the Dragons, both factions had managed to keep themselves out of open warfare, but that time was coming to an end. Jake wondered however how this was going to end, where they going to be exposed to the Humans? Were the Governments of the world going to team up and nuke the Isle of Draco into ash? He didn't know and frankly he hoped that he would never see that day when it came. Helping Rose, she managed to return to the Isle on her own free will, but she still had a slight limp from where the Huntsman had hogtied her. "I'm glad that I was able to get you out of their baby, how are you feeling?"

Rose turned and winked at him. "I'm doing just fine."

It wasn't long before Council Medical Aides had rushed to her, and proceeded to help her off to the Palace Medical Wing. When he realized that his Grandfather was watching him, he turned and snarled at the smaller, older man. "Grandfather, may I have a word with you?"

* * *

"How the hell did you end up here?" Alyssa shouted through the bars of the prison cell.

Johnny was the Huntsboy! Johnny Sindacco, a boy that she had a crush on. How did he explain this too her? How could anyone explain this? It was too weird, even for her life, which was pretty weird at that. Johnny himself was surprised to see her as well. What was she doing on the Isle of Draco? Weren't Dragons only allowed? And then it hit him, she was a Dragon! She was his sworn enemy. "Alyssa…I-I…"

Their banter was broken up was broken up by the large guard that had escorted her in. He stepped between her and Johnny, and he wore a curious, but withdrawn expression on his face. "Madam, your father has returned to the palace and he requests your presence. Also, your Great Grandfather has ordered his entire family back to the palace and he is placing it on lockdown in preparation for the Military."

Alyssa nodded, but then she turned back to Johnny. "Can you make sure that he-…?"

"No Madam," The Guard sneered at Johnny. "He is an enemy of the state, and besides, we captured the Huntsman when we raided the Huntslair an hour ago. So we'd prefer to keep all high ranking members of the Huntsclan under lock and key."

"What!" Johnny yelled, his eyes widened, he couldn't believe this, whatsoever.

"That's right," He said with a tight smile. "We have him, and we will destroy your ignorant brotherhood because of it."

* * *

Jake couldn't believe that his Grandfather had done what he did, but he hadn't killed her and so he would let it go in time. But Lao Shi owed him and Rose for the risk that they had taken. His thoughts were interrupted when the door to the quarters opened, and in walked his daughter. This was going to happen faster than he had anticipated. Jumping off of the couch, he bolted towards her and picked her up off of the ground and twirled her around in an embrace. "Baby Girl, how have you been doing since I left?"

"I'm fine," Alyssa answered, growling when he ruffled her hair. "But you two look like you lost one hell of a fight."

Rose was standing off to the side wearing an affectionate smirk. "It was something like that."

The American Dragon looked back at her and smirked before turning back to their daughter. "Lyss, I have something I need to tell you."

Alyssa shook her head. "I've been busy. It was like you were never gone anyway."

"Alright, well that'll make this easier, for me anyway," He smiled before sharing a glance with Rose. "You remember that letter I told you about?"

She nodded her head. "Yeah, I was planning on looking at it later."

"Good girl, now can you take a guess on what I'd put on that letter?" Jake asked, subtlety glancing back and forth towards Rose.

She took a moment to think about it, she really didn't know what he would put on it that he'd want to keep secret. Was it a list of her father's ex-Girlfriends? Was it a list of things that he knew that she thought that he didn't? Or was it …no, it couldn't possibly be. "Alyssa I want you to know that what I put on that letter wasn't to hurt you or your Mom, but it was to protect the both of you. You've been the light of my life for fifteen years and I'd do anything to protect you. Your Mother feels the same way and she's already done her part in protecting you from the people that you want to kill you."

Alyssa was already in shock by the sound of the word Mother. Her father had never talked about it, only a few occasions but it was mostly ignored. She being the smart girl that she was kept looking to her father's face for some re-affirmation. Noticing the glances that he was sharing with the woman behind them, Alyssa took a glance behind her and into the woman's blue eyes. Then it hit her, and then she turned back to her father, her eyes were large and her mouth was wide open. "Daddy? I-Is _she_ my mother?"

He hesitated for a moment. "Yes, she is your Mom, and I think it's high time that you two got to know each other."

"Sh-She's-…" Alyssa breathed.

"And there's more, and it's the reason that she had to leave us. Alyssa, not only are you a Dragon, but you are the daughter of the Huntsgirl," Jake smiled at seeing the look of pure, unadulterated, incretions shock on her face. "I mean don't you see it? She looks exactly like you and you act just like her."

Rose smiled at the girl who had turned back to look at her, she didn't know what to say. But it'd come to her in time.

* * *

The last thing that he remembered was getting knocked on the head by debris, and then everything had gone blank. When he came too however, he was not in the Huntslair, he was not in his uniform and he was most defiantly not tearing the Huntsgirl from limb to limb. In his cell, he was surrounded by large metal spears that restricted his movements inside the cell, and what made it worse was the fact that the guards that were surrounding his cell were constantly glaring at him with murder in their eyes. This was his literal definition of a nightmare. "Huntsman, are you enjoying your stay with us?"

At the head of the room, a small old man in deep blue robes was standing there. With a sneer on his face, he motioned for the guards to leave the room, and in a matter of seconds, they exited in opposite direction. "It's filthy, but I didn't expect anything less in a Dragon Prison. Now tell me? Where are the American Dragon and the Huntsgirl?"

"Safe from you, but no need to worry, you'll be seeing them soon," Lao Shi answered smoothly.

"When you execute me?" Paul asked dryly, almost wanting it.

"Perhaps," Lao Shit answered sagely. "But I will make sure that your execution is delayed in time for you to see the fall of the Huntsclan."

"Impossible! You can't be rid of us all. There are millions of us!" He responded with an enraged hiss.

But Lao Shi was already turning towards the door of the cell, but the Dragon Master turned to face the Huntsman one last time. He wore an amused smile on his face. "Even if I have to be responsible for the deaths of millions, I will stop at nothing to see the Huntsclan eliminated once and for all!"

And then he was gone, and the door shut behind him loudly and the sound reminded Paul of a Judge's Gavel. How fitting it would seem, that he would die here, rotting in a prison while those savage creatures were having a free for all on the Huntsclan. But it'd be a cold day in hell before he ever gave up on the fight against the Dragons. He had his reasons, and he would go to his dying breath cursing their very existence.


	13. Where the goodness is

**Epilogue**

It was a grand sight to see the Grand Army of the Dragons assembling. Hundreds of thousands of soldiers were now assembled outside of the Palace. Two hours before hand, The Dragon Council had officially declared war on the Huntsclan and they were prepared to do just about anything to preserve their way of life. As head of the council, Lao Shi had the responsibility of appointing a General to command the armies. And he had a pretty good idea of who he wanted to appoint that position. This person had the right frame of mind to lead the fight, because he had everything person staked in their destruction.

Walking through the empty halls of the Palace's right wing, he arrived at the quarters that Jake and his family had been allotted. Pushing the door open, it looked empty at first sight, but when he walked further in the room he could make out Jake's form sitting under a massive window. And he was staring into a crackling fire with a stoic face. "Jake?"

"Huh," Jake blinked his eyes tiresomely, "Oh, hey Gramps, do you need something?"

Lao Shi walked around to the couch and took a seat in an arm chair that was opposite his Grandson. "They army is starting to marshal in the courtyards. I've ordered all of our forces back from wherever they may be in the world and we'll begin our operations soon."

"You're really going to go to war with the Huntsclan, aren't you?" Jake smirked with a yawn.

"Would you expect anything less of me if they threatened my family?" The Dragon Master offered with a bit of a teasing smile at his Grandson, who promptly returned it.

Lao Shi then looked around the room. "Are Alyssa and Rose here with you?"

"They took a little walk on the beach, I told her about Rose." Jake answered.

"How did she take it Jake? Did she react as you expected?" He asked again. Lao Shi had expected his Great Granddaughter to freak out to say the very least. But from the look on Jake's face, nothing of the sort happened and that frankly surprised Lao Shi.

Jake shook his head and pulled himself up off of the couch. "She didn't say anything to me about it, but I thought she was going to snap when Rose asked her if she wanted to take a walk on the beach. I wanted to go, but they both shut me out. This is their time."

"Let me know what happens," Lao Shi responded with a hint of a smile, "And before I leave I have to inform you that the Council has requested _you_ to be the head of the Military."

The American Dragon's Jaw dropped, when he looked at his Grandfather, his eyes were about as big as saucers. "Huh? Gramps-…Why…Are you serious? I can't do that!"

"Too bad," Lao Shi smiled before turning towards the exit. "The job is yours."

* * *

He could feel impending doom for the Huntsclan. When the Dragon Master had told him that he intended on wiping the Clan from the face of the Earth, Paul knew that he meant it. What was he going to do? He had been reduced from the undisputed master of the Huntsclan to a Dragon Prisoner. And what added insult to injury was this. They had taken his only child from him. Johnny had been the only thing that he had left of his life before the Huntsmanship, and now he was gone. The Huntsman had no reason to live, whatsoever.

Running his hand through his hair, he looked down at himself, how far he had fallen. So far from the days of splendor and absolute control. Now to die like a rat in the sewer. He would die in the cell, he knew he would, and he couldn't do a damn thing about it. It was assured.

And for the first time in a very long time, Paul Sindacco, Huntsman of the Huntsclan cried.

* * *

His freedom had been taken from him, and it was all because of his father. His name was Johnny Sindacco, and he would die in a prison cell before he hit twenty. It would be a bitter sweet death to say the least, he would be surrounded by snarling Dragons, but he would also have Alyssa by his side. And he would have the satisfaction of knowing that he would die like a man.

'_A man?' _He snickered at that. Who in the hell was he kidding? He wasn't a man. He was a stupid little boy who had bitten off more than he could chew. From the only window in the cell, he looked out of the thousands of Dragons that were standing at erect and completely silent attention. Everything he knew was about to be destroyed, he knew that's what they're purpose was for. And Johnny didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing. Perhaps a world without the Huntsclan would be a good thing. Perhaps it would bring the world a little closer to a lasting peace that had eluded it. Maybe it was a good thing that his family would die too.

* * *

It was awkward, the wind was blowing and it was freezing cold. But Alyssa was going to brave this to spend time with the mother that she never knew. She felt stupid for not seeing it when she had first met her in New York? The woman was like an older version of her! Expect of course for their eyes, it'd be like they were the same person. She hadn't said a word to him through their entire walk, and Alyssa being who she was decided to break the ice first.

"So," She said looking out over the setting sun. "What's your story?"

Rose cocked her head and smirked at the girl. "I have a pretty long story kid, I'd be happy to tell you it if you're up for listening, but I have to warn you that it gets a little sad sometimes."

"I'm up for listening to anything you have to say, _Mom_," Alyssa said, smiling at the word.

The former Huntsgirl smiled. The use of that word made her stomach flutter with excitement. In Central Park fifteen years ago, she thought that she would never have the chance to hear her child call her that. But here she was now, walking on a beautiful beach with that same child, expect she was grown up and Rose was older. "Well, I had been the Huntsgirl for most of my life until your father came into the picture and that's when I started to change my ways."

"I still have a hard time believing that you were the freaking Huntsgirl of all people!" Alyssa exclaimed into the wind, it felt so good to shout that and the best part was that they were alone, and no one could judge her from her heritage.

Rose laughed softly at her daughter's antics. "I know, sometimes I can't believe that your father is the American Dragon."

"You two are so different from each other, literally even. Why don't you start by telling me how you two met?" She asked.

Again, Rose laughed as she recalled the memory of that night where her life had changed forever. "To make a very long story short, I first found out in the most embarrassing way for your father. I had tied him to a tree and I was about to kill him. Push came to shove and he transformed back into himself and that stopped me in my tracks indifferently."

Alyssa snickered, that had to be the funniest thing that she had ever heard about her father. She wondered what other things that this mysterious woman could tell her. "Are you sure that we're talking about the same Daddy here?"

The older Woman smiled. "I'm pretty sure."

Then not caring anymore of changing the subject so quickly, Alyssa slapped her hands at her sides and looked up to the warm face of her mother. "Now to the question that I've always wanted an answer to, why did you leave?"

Rose's face dropped, and then she knew that this was happening, and that she was here on the Isle of Draco. And that she was staring into the face of her daughter that she had given up fifteen years ago. It was also clear to her that she had no reason to hide this anymore, the Huntsman was dead and Paul was imprisoned, no one could get her. "Your father and I had been going out for three years, and when I was seventeen your father and I conceived you. I assume you know that means?"

"I'm not a toddler," Alyssa answered dryly. "I know your just dying to say that you to did it."

"Anyway," Rose stopped her with an amused snort. "My Uncle went along with the Pregnancy. And when I gave birth to you, they found out about your father and his heritage. To make this story short, I killed a lot people to get you out of the Huntslair and to your father safely. I ran in the other direction thinking that they'd follow me and not you and your dad."

Alyssa nodded, she was following this for the most part, but there were still many questions. "So what, you were homeless for fifteen years, what the hell did you do?"

She stopped, and feeling the exhaustion finally come to her, she fell to the sand. Relaxing into his warmth, she let it finally calm her. The former Huntsgirl smirked when she heard her daughter sigh and copy her movements. "Well, I was cop for all of it. I became a cop and I lived and married my career. I tried to bury myself into my work so I'd forget you and your dad, but I couldn't. I've regretted it every day since then-…"

"But your back," Alyssa finished with a smile, "And that's all that matters. Just pick up from where you left off."


End file.
